The Statistical Genetics and Treatment Analysis Core is designed to provide support in study design, data analysis, and interpretation. All Core members participate in preparation of reports, presentations, and manuscnpts. In addition. Core members will continue their efforts to develop new statistical approaches that will improve the analytic techniques available to Center investigators. Specific developments include methods to increase the power for association analysis in an area with a known linkage and methods to assign a false discovery rate to multiple gene expression measurements in a microarray experiment. Core B provides services to all five Projects. RELEVANCE (See instructions): New therapeutic strategies for schizophrenia are needed to improve cognitive dysfunction and negative symptoms and to prevent the development of psychosis. The Center investigates a nicotinic acetylcholine receptor as a new therapeutic target. Investigational results are used to design a new drug treatment for schizophrenia and a preventative nutnent intervention dunng infant development, both of which activate this rpr.pntr>r